fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lilo and her friends go to the carnival
One day, Lilo Pelekai and her friends, Stitch, Minnie Mouse, Alice Liddell, Wendy Darling, Olivia Flaversham, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel went to the carnival with their best friends Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends. There were rides, games, and food. Minnie, Alice, and Wendy rode on the spinning teacups while Susan and Rapunzel rode on merry go round. Olivia, Lilo, Kilala, and Viper rode on the caterpillar while Kairi, Namine, and Amy rode on a roller coaster. After the rides, Lilo and her friends had cheesy fries for lunch. Timothy, the crows, and the ponies ate hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch as well. After lunch, they decided to play games. Kilala plays the Spray Water at the Clown game. Kilala sprayed water in the clown's mouth and wins the prize. Kilala gets a toy rabbit as a prize. Lilo plays the darts game. When Lilo throws a dart at the center of the target, she wins the prize. Lilo gets a toy deer as a prize. Wendy, Alice, and Minnie plays the Test your Strength game. Wendy uses her strength and hits the bell. Wendy gets a toy skunk as a prize. Then, it was Alice's turn to test her strength. Alice uses her strength and hits the bell. Alice gets a toy cat as a prize. And finally, it was Minnie's turn to test her strength. Minnie uses her strength and hits the bell. Minnie gets a toy possum as a prize. Viper played the Mechanical Bull game. Viper held on tight while the bull tries to buck her off. Viper stays on the bull and wins the prize. Viper gets a toy snake as a prize. Susan and Rapunzel played the Water Tank game. Susan threw the ball at the target and dunks the man so Susan wins the prize. Susan gets a toy squirrel as a prize. And it was Rapunzel's turn to hit the target and dunk the man. Rapunzel threw the ball and dunks the man so Rapunzel wins the prize. Rapunzel gets a toy bird as a prize. Amy and Namine played the ring toss game. Amy threw three hoops into the block and wins the prize. Amy gets a toy hedgehog as a prize. And it was Namine's turn to throw three rings into the block. Namine threw three hoops into the block and wins the prize. Namine gets a toy hummingbird as a prize. Olivia and Kairi played the Duck Shooting game. Olivia shoots at the targets on the ducks and wins the prize. Olivia gets a toy fox as a prize. And then, it was Kairi's turn to knock down the ducks. Kairi shoots at the targets on the ducks and wins the prize. Kairi gets a toy mouse as a prize. When it was time to go home, Lilo and her friends left the carnival and went home to play in the backyard. It was the best day they ever had. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Carnival Transcripts Category:Cute Stuff